cykellfandomcom-20200214-history
Lwyion
|-| Common Knowledge = Lwyion (pronounced "Levy-on") is a Lesser God of Cykell and is worshiped by some as the God of Ambition and others as the God of Battle. Most swordsmen and many warriors pray to him for blessings in battle, for he is the Lord of Swordsmen, but other followers are scant and rarely organize into congregations. He varies in appearance from race to race, but always appears as a swordsman bearing a sword and no armor. His blessings generally deal with battle skills and almost always must be earned by fighting him in combat. |-| Master = Lwyion (pronounced "Levy-on") is the warlike God of Ambition. He was born during the Destruction of Lywete by a fusion of the Blade of Horostalk and magic of the Lwyetites. His symbol is an inverted Sword (†), and his colors are of iron and steel. He has few priests dedicated to him but everyone who picks up a sword and desires skill pays homage to him. :History of Lwyion ::Birth Lwyion is a god created by the powerful destruction of the planet Lwyete and the formation of the Shards of Lwyete. He was originally the first sword, the Blade of Horostalk, that the Ogre God had crafted to destroy Lwyete. The Blade of Horostalk compounded its power by absorbing the magic of the mortals of Lwyete and, when it was floating amongst the ruins of the planet, it ascended into consciousness. ::Amongst the Dydii Lwyion descended into the world of Cykell like a meteor, creating a small crater but appearing unscathed. He landed on a small continent inhabited by Dydii. The Dydii were at that time were just beginning to form societies amongst the harshness of their terrain, forming large clans and fighting it out amongst themselves for resources. Many Dydii gathered to Lwyion and made him their leader, respecting his power and his strength. Great champions amongst the Dydii took up the axe against Lwyion, including the legendary Satheon, but all fell before him, though Lwyion respected Satheon's fighting skill and spared his life. Lwyion thought this land to be a paradise as there was constant conflict amongst the Dydii, even though almost all now treated him as an overlord. He did prove to be a bit of a benefit to the Dydii, however. When a large beast, known as the Tarnach, attempted to wipe the Dydii off of the planet Lwyion fought it and sent it to Hekr'eus. He did likewise with several other threats, protecting the Dydii and their warlike way of life. Some time later, however, the leaders of the clans of Dydii started to build a society built not upon war, but on peace. Lwyion was furious with this and destroyed all hope of such a utopia, punishing the leaders severely and slaying many of those involved. As a result, dissension rose amongst the overlord's followers. Satheon and his son, Challeon, fled the continent with the promise of finding a way to free his people. He ran across the Nymphs and their great goddess, Hiy'murmun, and plead with her to help his people. In response, the sea goddess blessed them and gifted them with the Shield of Diffraction, said to be made of pure water bound with Hiy'murmun's power, and a powerful weapon with strength that is said to make the air around it condense into raindrops. Satheon and Challeon returned to the mainland and challenged Lwyion. Satheon battled against Lwyion with sword and shield, absorbing each of the enraged Lwyion's powerful attacks with the Shield of Diffraction while Challeon circled behind him. Challeon struck the distracted overlord in the back with the powerful weapon, piercing Lwyion's said to be indestructible body with one mighty blow. Lwyion, heavily wounded, ran into the sea with the weapon still embedded in his body. However, as soon as he touched the water the weapon faded to rejoin its master. ::To Hekr'eus and Back ::(sometime later) Left wandering the world testing his skill in battle, Lwyion cut a small swathe of death across the planet. Eventually, he came across the highest mountain range on the planet (... name >_<) and climbed to the very top in hopes of spying a great challenge for his swordskills. At the top, however, he came across Enewla, Goddess of Hekr'eus, surveying the beauty of the world. Enewla expressed surprise at seeing one who could stand the climb up the mountain and applauded his strength, but Lwyion challenged the goddess to a contest of arms. Enewla refused his challenge, but Lwyion persisted and Enewla finally decided to satisfy him with a battle against her champion from the underworld, Jithius. They agreed that the duel would be until the first death-blow was struck, because of the nature of Lwyion's near indestructible body. Jithius wielded his mighty halberd against Lwyion's blade and the battle lasted for three days, with no mistakes of form on either side. Finally, on the fourth day, Lwyion's sword proved the stronger as it slashed through Jithius's halberd. Jithius proved his tactical genius, however, for when Lwyion was recovering from his surprise at breaking the halberd he quickly slashed down with the shattered remains of his halberd and smashed it against Lwyion's neck. The halberd did not pierce his neck and Lwyion decided to take advantage of this by beheading Jithius, breaking the rules of the contest. Enewla was disappointed at Lwyion's breach of honor and, in response, banished him to the underworld to never see the light of day again. Nannon was confused at his appearance, for though he had been slain he was not dead. So, she threw him into a deep pit with horrible monsters beyond mortal imagination in hopes that the problem would rectify itself. Instead, Lwyion slaughtered several of the monsters and climbed out of the pit. He wandered the deep tunnels of Hekr'eus, searching for a way out of the underworld. Brimming with power, the bindings of the underworld that held Lwyion prisoner were broken. So, Lwyion ascended from the underworld and into his own realm. :Religion Lwyion is the lord of swordsmen and of battle, both large and small, so many warriors pray to him for his favor, very often alongside Horostalk, God of War. He is neither good nor evil, but is very violent and thus often feared by those not strong of body. He has several violent cults devoted to him who want to see his dream of a society of warfare become reality. :Appearance After becoming a sentient being after destroying Lwyete, Lwyion remained a sword until he crashed down onto the Dydii's continent. Once he landed, he took on the form of a young Dydus who discovered him, but with steel-colored eyes and iron-tinted skin. He also gave himself a swordsman's physique, rather than the bulky build of the regular Dydii of the time, belying his greater strength. In his encounter with Enewla and Hekr'eus, he had taken the appearance of a young man, also with a swordsman's physique. However, he had an iron-tint to his skin and kept the steel-colored eyes, with short, steel-grey hair. Lwyion the God appears as a lean warrior of varying race and gender, but usually as a human male, always bearing a sword. Category:Lwyete Legend Category:Deities